


Rewired

by Scarlet



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-17
Updated: 2014-02-17
Packaged: 2018-02-05 15:19:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1823131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarlet/pseuds/Scarlet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This scene takes place after <i>Wetwired</i>, where Scully accused Mulder of having killed her sister.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rewired

The chill of the stone seeps through her gloved hand. She leaves it there. She deserves that cold. Her body should be the one still and decaying in that hole in the ground. She shouldn't be the warm one.

I miss you.

She doesn't say it out loud but the words fill her head. The emotion they carry take too much space within her chest. She breathes in deeply, painfully. Some visits are easier than others.

A warm hand closes on her shoulder.

She straightens up but does not turn around.

“I didn't mean what I said,” she tells him.

“I know. That's all right, Scully.”

No. None of this is all right. Her paranoid meltdown gave voice to the ugly things between them they never address. He didn't pull the trigger. Neither did she, and yet -

Her hand leaves the tombstone.

She catches his arm. “Let's go home, Mulder.”

~

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Scully Fest](http://scully-fest.livejournal.com/) 2014.
> 
> You can also [listen to it](http://scully-fest.livejournal.com/10215.html) because the wonderful Idella recorded an anthology of all the 'Scully in 155' written for this challenge.


End file.
